


Jay deserves one whole day where he isn’t under attack thanks

by StarsInANightSky (orphan_account)



Series: Me writing shit about Jay and Cole, because i ship Lego bricks i guess [24]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Mpreg, On a very important mission, Poison, RUH ROH, but then u get found out, that moment when you’re undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarsInANightSky
Summary: “plz make one where jay is like.....8 months pregnant and he gets attacked and end up getting super sick from poison off one of the attackers swords“





	Jay deserves one whole day where he isn’t under attack thanks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ISHIPFORDAYS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISHIPFORDAYS/gifts).

“He’s not fucking coming.” Cole glared at Lloyd, eyes steely. One hand was protectively pressed against Jay’s stomach, the other wrapped around his waist.  
“Cole. It’s a good cover, we need the info, and you’re not gonna get hurt, alright?”  
“You don’t know that! These people are dangerous.”  
“Babe...” Jay placed his palm over Cole’s knuckles.  
“No! Not you too. Jay, sweetheart, you’re nearly eight months, look at you, I don’t want you anywhere near danger.”  
“Cole. Babe. It’ll be fine. We’ll act natural.”  
“Does our baby’s safety mean nothing to you?”  
Jay scowled, and writhed out of Cole’s clasp. “Fuck off. Don’t you dare ever say that to me ever again. This child is my everything, I don’t want you to ever fucking say something implying otherwise.”  
Cole breathed out slowly. “C’mon. Babe. You gotta understand that agreeing to this - going anywhere near them - you could get seriously hurt! I don’t want that. Please.”  
Jay softened. “I’ll be okay. I have you.”  
Cole bit his lip but nodded.  
He would keep Jay safe. That was all he wanted, all he could think of. No one was going to hurt him, or their little baby. Cole wasn’t going to have his family injured. He would stake his own life before they were put in harm’s way.

The baby was a surprise, to say the least. Jay had been on birth control, they used protection - from all logical viewpoints, it didn’t make sense.  
Until Jay figured out he’d accidentally missed a dose, and the condom seemed to have had a small hole in it. Putting it together, it was pretty damn logical that a baby would be made.  
Cole, admittedly, had freaked when Jay sat him down and told him. He’d wanted to run away.  
In fact, he did. He spent a whole week avoiding Jay, much to the shorter guy’s chagrin.  
But it was being away from his lover that clarified things in his head. He would do anything for Jay. That had been a promise he’d whispered to the man in question multiple nights, over and over. He’d spent a whole week going back on his word.  
And a baby. A baby! The potential for an entirely new person, one that he’d helped to create. The idea of having a kid - maybe even multiple kids later on - with Jay had been enough.  
“I’m so sorry sweetheart. I’ve been a dick.”  
“Yeah. You have. But it’s chill. We don’t have to... if you don’t want it, I can terminate.”  
“Huh? I mean, if that’s what you wanna do! But not if you only think it’s because I want that. The idea of a having a baby with you has grown on me. Quite a lot. So if you want to, I think I’m ready to go on this journey with you.”  
Jay had sniffed, looking away. “I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.”  
Cole has done everything in his power to not fuck it up since. He wasn’t going to ruin everything now.

He was on edge the moment they’d stepped into the club. A derogatory look was sent Jay’s way by the greeter, not uncommon as Jay’s pregnancy became more prominent.  
Within Ninjago, male carriers weren’t regarded well. Cole hated that fact. The disgust people looked at Jay with. It was horrific.  
“Hiya. A booth please.” Cole maintained a false air of politeness.  
“Reason for entrance?”  
“My partner and I need a little time to release some pent up emotions before this one comes along!” Cole patted Jay’s bump tenderly. The host sniffed. Good. Cole wanted him to be uncomfortable.  
“Of course. Right this way.”  
With a squeeze of Jay’s hand, Cole followed.  
It wasn’t a club so much as it was a lounge, albeit a rather exclusive one. If you didn’t have an exact reason to be there, you were forbidden from entering; it also held many relaxing lotions or soothers, so it wasn’t uncommon for pregnant folk to flock here, thus why Cole and Jay were chosen.  
“Thanks.” Cole sat close to Jay as the server walked away with their food order. He turned to his partner. “You okay?”  
“Yeah. Don’t worry baby. I’m alright.” Jay smiles softly, a finger slowly tracing shapes over his bump.  
“And Nacho?” It was a nickname they’d been using for the baby for months, ever since the nurse had made the size analogy.  
“Nacho’s very active today. Aren’t you sweetie? Shall we ask daddy to give you some attention?” Jay paused, presumably waiting for a kick. “I agree. Daddy, I think your baby needs some love.”  
Cole beamed. That was him! He was daddy!  
He placed one toughened palm on Jay’s belly.  
“Hey Nacho. I love you so so much. You know that? I’ll get to see you soon. Properly. While I love you in mom’s tummy, I will love you so so much out here. I can’t wait to meet you sweetie. Do you have anything you want before you arrive?” Cole cupped his ear and pressed it to Jay’s belly, who snorted at him. Cole then nodded slowly. “Yeah? You want some teddies? Oh, building blocks too! Hmm? What was that? ...Ah, yes, don’t worry, we can arrange some special soft blankets just for you. In fact, all of this is already in your nursery! All that’s missing is you.”  
“Cole, don’t, you’re gonna jinx baby to come out early.”  
“Mm. I just can’t wait to see them! Jay, you’ve been cooking up our baby for ages, I just wanna have cuddles with Nacho.”  
“You’ll have to settle for cuddles with bump. Also, heads up, 3 o clock.”  
Cole looked in the direction, noticing two of the gang leaders they were on the lookout for. They had a few big cases with them. Cole recognised the hilt of a sword.  
“Weapons.” He mumbled. “Are you alright?”  
“I’m fine. Just keep acting natural. Don’t stare.”  
Cole darted his eyes downwards, greeted with his fingers splayed over Jay’s distended stomach.  
“I’m gonna keep you safe. Both of you. I swear.”  
“I know you will. But you need to bug ‘em quick. We’re on a mission baby.”  
Cole nodded, retrieving the minuscule device from his pocket. He briefly wondered how he would make it casual; he then noticed that the gang of men had a lotion shelf behind them.  
“You want any lotion baby?”  
“What? Cole, that’s - OH! Yeah. Yes please. Is there a vanilla scented one?”  
Cole kisses Jay’s cheek and stood, approaching the gang’s table, priming himself for a fight just in case.  
“Hey, sorry to interrupt! Is there anyway I could take a look at some of those lotions there? My partner is very picky about scents.”  
One of them - Cole faintly recalled him being referred to as Burly during previous surveillance - grimaced.  
“We’re kinda fuckin busy.”  
“I will only be a moment, swear!”  
Another - this was Fuzz, right? - patted Burley’s shoulder. “Let ‘im. Some fucking fag ain’t no danger to us.”  
Cole bristled, more than readying himself to absolutely pummel them into the ground. “Thanks,” he muttered through gritted teeth as they parted to let him look.  
Cole took a random bottle, and “accidentally” dropped it.  
“Oh, Jesus, my bad. Sorry!” As he dived down to pick it up, Cole gently laced another of the men’s - probably Tiger - with the bug.  
“Thank you gentlemen. Enjoy your evening!”  
Cole walked back to Jay.  
“Mm. Well done. My sexy baby daddy is so fucking smart. So smooth. I could fuck you right here.”  
“Well, my baby mommy needs to look after himself, so no sex on tables at the moment.”  
Jay tutted, but allowed Cole to kiss him once more.  
“I’ve let the others know it’s been set. They’re receiving a feed. Good job soldier.” Jay purred the last part, one hand firmly resting on his bump, the other trailing up and down Cole’s chest.  
“Let’s get you a lil lotioned up, hmm?”  
“Let’s.”

It was when they were preparing to leave that shit kicked off.  
“That’s - Tiger, that’s a bug. Someone’s been fucking earwigging!”  
It was yelled. Loudly.  
Cole tensed immediately. “We should leave.” A protective arm was curled around Jay’s waist.  
“Hey! You! Fucker, get back here!”  
Cole slowed down, and raised his hands. “I - have I done something wrong?”  
“You fucking bugged us, that’s what!” The speaker pulled his sword. “You police? Huh? You a spy?”  
“No! I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Oh yeah?” The gang member turned to Jay. “Let’s see what he thinks shall we?”  
“Get away from him!”  
With a smarmy grin, the man - Grunge? - grabbed Jay, sword pressed against the bump.  
Cole caught Jay’s nervous swallow.  
“So, I’m gonna ask ya. If you lie? Well, it’ll be the first time I see a dead baby before it’s even born. Who are you working for?”  
“No one. No one. Get away from him, please, please, get off!”  
“Wrong answer buddy. Say bye bye to your baby!”  
It happened very quickly. Cole lunges forward, knocking Jay to the side, and swung an angry punch at Grunge. “I said, get away from him!”  
Grunge stood up, hand over his nose, surveying the damage. He was bleeding.  
“Oh ho ho, the poof’s gotten all tough, has he? Well-“  
Cole slammed into him, summoning stalagmites that pinned the gang members into one place. “Fuck off. Don’t you dare, ever hurt my baby or my partner ever again!” He quickly turned to Jay, who had both hands on his stomach. He was moaning quietly. “Baby? Are you alright? You hurt? Let’s get out of here right now.”  
Jay lifted his hands to show a faint cut where the sword had been pressed into him. “It’s not a big cut... but I- ugh - Cole everything hurts suddenly.”  
“Okay, okay, we’re taking you to hospital immediately.”  
They absconded, leaving their mission in the dust.

“The wound isn’t deep, hasn’t affected the baby at all, but there is evidence of some kind of poison in the cut; the sword must’ve been laced with some kind of mixture.”  
“Oh. Oh god. The poison’s in Jay?” Cole gripped his hand, knuckles white.  
“Based, on the blood samples, yes.”  
“Is he okay? Is he gonna die? The baby?”  
“A very weak amount was found. Enough to make him a bit ill, but not to leave any lasting damage.”  
“And the baby’s absolutely fine? The poison’s not affecting them or anything?” Jay smoothed a hand on both sides of his stomach.  
“No. She’s very healthy.”  
Cole nodded relieved. And then stopped.  
“She?”  
“Oh. Did you not know the sex?”  
Cole glances at Jay, who also looked a little wide eyed.  
“No. We didn’t. I - she? We’re having a girl?”  
“Based on the ultrasound our nurses performed, yes. This is good news?”  
“Yeah... yeah, wow. A daughter. That’s...” Cole shook himself. “Anyway, uh, does Jay need any medication? Any specific rules? Can we predict what type of ‘ill’ we’re talking?”  
“We can prescribe something that will relieve some of the pain Jay’s reported, but there’s not much can else we can prescribe that’s safe during pregnancies. But I think it’s safe to say that Jay should be off his feet during the recovery period, and you can expect some vomiting and nausea, dizziness, fatigue, headaches...”  
“Nothing I’m not used to. And Cole’s very good at looking after me.”  
The doctor nodded, content, and filed the prescription, before Jay and Cole left.

“I knew you shouldn’t have come.” Cole brought Jay some tea to where he was huddled once bed.  
“I know. I get it. You’re right.”  
“That’s not much point. You could’ve gotten even more seriously hurt. The baby could’ve...”  
“I know. I know.” Jay moved his hand over his stomach. “But we’re both okay. We’re both safe. Me and our baby girl are fine.”  
Cole nodded, his own hand joining Jay’s on the bump.  
“A little girl.” He mumbled. “Not sure I know much girl stuff.”  
“You’ll be fine. Nothing we can’t handle.”  
“Mhm.” Cole kissed Jay’s belly before kissing Jay. “You comfortable?”  
“Yeah. I am. Don’t worry.”  
Content, Cole settles back down. He would spend the rest of time caring for Jay if it meant he would be safe.  
These next few weeks would be a breeze.


End file.
